


Merger in the Woods

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean/Cas Pinefest 2018, F/F, First Time for Everything Fest, Frottage, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Use Your Words, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester was trained to become the next pack Alpha of the Winchester pack. That is, until he unexpectedly presented as an omega.Castiel Novak trained to become the next head of security of the Novak pack. When his older brother murdered his twin and ran away from the pack, Castiel was suddenly expected to become the next pack Alpha.Both Winchester and Novak pack Alphas need to ensure a treaty with the other and Dean and Castiel are perfect to uphold that treaty through an arranged marriage and mating.Their lives have become the basis of a business transaction while Dean and Cas desperately wish for more. They cling to the thought of happily ever after.Will their marriage be able to withstand the circumstances of kidnapping, first heats, rival packs and meddling friends? Or will misunderstandings cloud their judgments of each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know where to start! I'm so pumped to post this story. It's actually the first story I started working on that made me want to consistently write and post fanfiction. It's been a wild journey and I'm SO glad I took the plunge!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader, [steelrigged](http://steelrigged-blog.tumblr.com/). You are amazing and this story wouldn't be half as put together if it weren't for you!! So thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> The amazing art for this story is all done by [spnheart](http://spnheart.tumblr.com/). Let's just bask in all her glory because this artwork is AMAZING! I just wanna squish her. Make sure you check out her blog and try not to drool on your electronic devices while staring at the greatness that is her art... ;)

Dean sits at his window, hugging his knees to his chest, looking out at the rain. He’s always loved the sound and smell of the rain. It has a calming effect on him. He’s glad something can calm him right now because he’s been wound tight lately. The scent of warm apple pie alerts him of someone’s presence in his room.

“Hey, Cain. Here to say goodbye?” Dean asks without turning around. He knows that scent belongs to the only nonfamilial alpha he’s ever trusted. The alpha that Dean has come to know as the father figure he’s always wanted.

“Yes, Dean. Unfortunately, I must leave your father’s territory for now.” Cain sits down on Dean’s bed and waits for him to sit down with him, but Dean doesn’t wanna  have this talk. He doesn’t wanna handle more people leaving his life.

“I still don’t understand why you have to leave. You’ve been nothing but good to us. To me,” he says as he finally turns to face the other man.

“You do understand, son. You just don’t wish to.” Cain stands and walks towards Dean until they are standing right in front of each other. “I need you to know that you will always be able to trust me, Dean. I’ve come to see you as my own pup and I will always be there if you need me. Your father has been trying to deal with the Hellhounds and had no luck.  As much as I have tried to help, it’s been to no avail. When you secure the pact with the Novak’s, your father’s pack and theirs will be able to keep both of your packs safe. That’s all that truly matters, Dean.”

Dean processes all of this. It’s not necessarily new information. Hell, he’s been in all of the important pack meetings. Cain’s going to go back to Hellhounds to be their inside man. That pack’s leader is a monster. Dean just doesn’t want to think of Cain going back to that awful pack instead of staying here.

“I just wish you could stay,” Dean whispers.

“I know. As do I. But we both have our duties to take care of. Mine is just less straightforward than yours. I promise to stay loyal to you. At times it will appear to not be true but I promise you, I am  _ always _ on your side.” 

Dean scents the air and finds no traces of deception. He’s come to know Cain’s scent as any other of his family and knows without a doubt that he’s telling the truth. He knows this is something they need. They need to get to the bottom of the Hellhounds and try to stop them from the inside.

“I trust you. Just promise me that you’ll stay safe.” 

Cain pulls Dean into a giant hug. Dean can feel prickling behind his eyes but he refuses to let a single tear fall. He’s strong and won’t show weakness.

“I will. You too, pup. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise.” Cain abruptly releases Dean and stalks out of the room. Dean’s sure he can smell hints of sadness in the air left by Cain.

Dean can’t just sit here and wallow. It’s never been his style to be led by his emotions so he walks out of his room leaving the stink of sadness behind. Hopefully by the time he’s back, the room will be aired out enough that he’ll be able to get some sleep tonight.

He walks aimlessly around his house at first, not knowing what to do to take his mind off of things. He’s not surprised when he ends up in front of the guest room door. He had thought of stopping and talking to Sammy, but he’s sick of Sam’s sad puppy dog eyes and the pitiful speeches. Dean’s decision is his own and he’s not sorry to have made it.

He lightly taps on the door. He only has to wait a few seconds before the door swings open and greeted with the sight of Gabriel in his pajamas.

“What’s up Dean-o? Need me to come tuck you in with a bedtime story?” Gabriel asks waggling his eyebrows. 

Dean just rolls his eyes and makes his way into the room without an invitation. It’s his house after all. 

Gabe gives him a funny look and raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s up? I can smell how tight you’re wound.” 

The comment makes Dean’s heart skip a beat before he realizes that Gabe’s trying to make a joke. His dad would not be thrilled if Dean actually did have his scent unblocked. “Harhar. Make fun of me for being a bit stressed out. I mean, I am just getting married next week and taking on a whole new pack life. No big deal right? Plus, I’m dealing with a new alliance and breaking old ties. Nope, nothing to be stressed out about at all. I’m just freakin’ peachy.” Dean sits himself down on Gabe’s bed and puts his face in his hands. He didn’t mean to snap at the omega.

Gabe sits down next to Dean and starts rubbing his back. Since the omega came to stay with the Winchesters a few weeks ago, they’d become fast friends. “It’s going to be alright, Dean. You have to remember that you’re not alone in this. You have friends and family you can trust.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried about the what if’s. Like what if he doesn’t like how I smell, what if we don’t get along, what if I can’t handle being in charge of pack responsibilities?”

“Duh! That’s what I’m here for dummy! To make sure you and my brother are compatible. That’s also why Charlie is currently having a slumber party with him. The smell thing is a little tougher since you guys won’t know that until after you’re mated. But from what I can tell, you won’t have to worry about that. Your brother told me what you smell like, or at least from what he remembers, and I know what he smells like obviously. You’re good on that front.” 

For some reason, this eases Dean. Just sitting this close to an omega helps to calm him further. Gabe smells like sweet caramel apples and Dean lets the scent wash over him.  _ Happy, friendly, omega. _

“And in regards to pack responsibilities,” Gabe keeps going, “you don’t need to worry. It won’t be much different from what you already do with your dad.”

“Pff. So I’ll be sitting in the corner quietly? Great.” 

Gabe’s eyes bug out before Dean realizes what he’s said. He used to be an intricate part of pack life. Dad had been grooming him to take over as pack alpha since he was a little pup. Sitting in on meetings and putting in his opinion whenever he could. Dad was always proud of him when he outshone others on the training field and shifting exercises. As soon as he turned sixteen and had his first heat though, that pride left Dad and was replaced with concealed disappointment. Now Dean was expected to be there, but stay quiet. Seen but not heard. 

“Sorry,” Dean mutters, “sometimes I don’t know when to hold my tongue. It’s a problem my dad never ceases to remind me of.”

Gabe’s eyes soften. He knew the struggles of an omega. Although, from his stories, his pack was different than Dean’s. “Pack omega is an important place in our pack Dean. You’ll take some time to get used to it I’m sure, but you have the experience to help our pack. If we look at it strictly statistically then you’re doing the right thing. We mix our forces and take down the Hellhounds. Both of our packs have people on the inside and soon we’ll be able to fully take down Azazel. That’s what we all want.” He reaches over and holds Dean’s hand, “I believe in you, Deanie.”

“Ugh! I told you not to call me that,” Dean groans.

“I know. I just love being a pain in the ass,” he snickers. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Your old man has more prep we have to work on tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he looks longingly at Gabe. He’s not sure he can fall asleep with all this shit on his mind.

“I could tell you some more about my baby bro if you want?”

Dean sighs in relief. “Okay.” They spend a good hour talking about Dean’s future mate. The more he hears about the alpha the lighter his chest feels. He looks forward to meeting the man who was training to take care of the pack’s security to be thrust into role of pack alpha. Dean knows a thing or two about training for one thing and being forced to do something else. He can relate to the alpha and can’t contain his excitement and nervousness at meeting him. He already feels a connection to him without even having seen him.

Once Dean decides he’s tired enough to fall asleep he makes his way to the door. As he walks out he turns back to his friend. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“No problem, Dean. Anything for my new brother.”

He walks past Sammy’s room when he leave Gabe’s, and hears some shuffling around. He’s about to knock on the door and find out what his brother is doing up at this hour when the smell hits him. His brother’s in rut for the first time. Dean walks to his room in a daze and goes through the motions of getting ready for bed. He shifts into his wolf form and burrows under his blankets. When he’s finally ready to sleep, his last thought is, “At least Dad will be proud of one of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel wakes with a gasp. He tries to calm his heart with deep breaths and notices he’s covered in sweat. He hates this nightmare. It’s always the same one. 

His brothers are fighting out in the yard. Castiel is only ten and hides inside the house as he watches them from the window. Lucifer is angry that their dad decided Michael would take over the pack. He wanted the pack and the power. He refused to be second in command and demands that Michael challenge him. Michael refuses but Lucifer shifts and slaughters him in front of everyone anyways. By the time their father makes his way to his sons, Michael is laying in his own blood and Lucifer is nowhere to be found. Before Lucifer disappears for good though, he comes up to Castiel’s window and whispers, “You’re next, baby brother,” with a sick smile on his face. Castiel shudders just thinking about it.

He throws the blankets to the ground and gets up out of bed. Now that he’s up, he is full of pent up energy and nerves. He decides a run will help clear his head and makes his way outside. He stops just outside his door and starts to shed his clothing. He’s never been ashamed of his nakedness. It’s all part of pack life. Once he’s naked, he rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck before focusing his mind to make the shift.

He feels the dirt under his paws and the wind in his fur. He’s always loved his wolf form. When he was a teenager, he spent more time in wolf form than human form driving his father absolutely mad. Castiel huffs at the memory and takes off into the woods. He runs as fast as his paws will allow and relishes the feel of the wind on his face. He slows near the perimeter of his territory and decides to run the border. He continuously scents the air, making sure there have been no foreign wolves. He finishes his run where he started it, and shifts back into human form.

“Whoa there cowboy! How about you put some pants on?”

Castiel huffs at his new friend, “We’re wolves, Charlie. We see each other’s nakedness all the time.”

“Yeah, well, don’t hate me for wishing I could see your sister out here instead of you.” 

Castiel’s protective instinct kicks in and he growls at Charlie. 

“Easy there, alpha. I know you’re protective but I wouldn’t hurt your sister. I have a giant crush on her, alright.” Castiel can see the other alpha blush.

“Sorry. Stupid instincts kicked in before I could reel them in,” Castiel says sheepishly. He absolutely hates being ruled by his hindbrain. He prides himself in keeping a level head. “I know you have feelings for Anna. Have you talked to her about them yet?”

Charlie follows him inside, “Yes. She decided to pursue a courtship with me after I brought her freshly picked flowers this morning.”

“I’m happy for you, Charlie. I think you will both find happiness in each other.” Castiel truly believes they will work out. He’s only known Charlie for two weeks but he’s come to genuinely like her in that time. He hopes his betrothed has gotten along well enough with his trickster brother.

“Thanks, Castiel.” She awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. “So, are you ready to officially meet Dean? Are you excited? I’m super excited! You both are going to love each other, I just know it. My best friend is getting married tomorrow. Do you know what you’re going to wear to this first meeting? Are you going to have a ring to give him? Are you…” 

Castiel has to physically place his hand on Charlie’s mouth to make her stop babbling.“Charlie. Calm down.” 

He slowly pulls his hand away.

“Sorry. I’m just really excited.” 

He knows. She absolutely reeks of happiness and excitement. “I know you are. And I am excited too. But I’m also worried. Every pack omega I have ever met has been timid and submissive and dainty,” he grimaces. “I don’t wish to have a scared and quieted mate. I wish to have a mate that will be my equal and help me with my pack. This pack was never supposed to be my responsibly and yet, here I am. I need someone to help me with this.” He takes a deep breath and listens to it whoosh from his lungs. “You’ve told me great things about him. I just hope neither of us are disappointed.”

Charlie places her hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezes. “Don’t worry, dude. Everything is gonna work out. Now hurry up and get ready because he’s going to be here soon and you smell all sweaty,” she says with a scrunched up nose before leaving him to ready himself.

Castiel has heard that Dean is on heavy duty blockers. He doesn’t want his betrothed to be too overwhelmed with new smells so he decides to wear his own blockers for their first meeting. He likes the thought of getting to know his omega without the smell distracting them.

Once he’s ready, he walks outside to the group of people waiting at the entrance of their village. He’s almost to Charlie when a weight attaches itself to his back. He’s about to throw it off with a growl when giggling reaches his ears. He scents the air and smells jasmine and knows exactly who’s trying to tackle him.

“Damn it, Meg. Get off me!” 

He knows she’s just trying to mess around with him but he doesn’t want to deal with this before Dean gets here. Now he’s got to worry about her smell on him. He’s about to turn around and march back inside to get a new shirt when people start walking into their village from the woods. He turns to see the Winchester’s and their retinue staring at him. He feels Meg slide down off his back with another laugh and walk over to the side.

“Sorry, Clarence,” she whispers with a grin. 

Castiel feels his hackles rise at the intentional game that Meg is trying to play. How dare she make a scene like this in front of his betrothed and Dean’s family! He hears his father, Chuck, as he clear his throat and beckons Castiel forward to formally meet the Winchester clan.  _ Great first impression _ , Castiel chastises himself silently.

“Castiel. This is John Winchester and his sons, Sam and Dean.” 

Of course Castiel already knows all of these people. He’s met them all before. Well, except Dean. John wanted everything to be as old fashioned as possible for some reason.

Castiel reaches out his hand and greets his new guests. “It’s a pleasure.” 

John squeezes his hand as hard as possible and meets him with an aggressive stare. Castiel just takes a deep inhale to still his hindbrain. He’d rather not start a fight. Then he shakes Sam’s hand, and then Dean’s. He tries not to linger on the omega but he just can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. He is incredibly handsome with his broad shoulders and bow legs. He’s taller than Castiel and he looks strong. Castiel smiles his best smile, but the omega levels him with a glare and then looks over to where Meg is now standing with a grin that would match the Cheshire-Cat. Before he can try to gain control of the situation, John is pulling him into the middle of the group.

“I say we get this show on the road, huh?” John begins rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Castiel tries not to let the confusion he’s feeling show on his face as he looks over to his father for direction.

Chuck sighs, “John, we talked about this. We are not barbarians. There’s no need for this.”

“I already told you.” John says, “He’s gotta earn my respect and my son. We’re doing this.”

“Doing what exactly?” Castiel asks.

John looks over at him like he’s grown two heads. “I’m challenging you for your right to mate my son.”

Well, so much for not starting a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in Dean’s life has he been thankful for his extra strong scent blockers. He started taking oral blockers when his father first smelled the omega scent on him and he’s been expected to take them every day since. He knows his scent would be pungent and irritating to everyone around him. He’s flat out pissed at the moment.

Castiel and John are currently sizing each other up. Dean feels like a piece of property being bartered for. This is bullshit and there’s absolutely nothing that he can do to stop it. He’s standing between Gabe and Sam and they smell of annoyance and embarrassment which is fueling Dean’s anger further.

Dean has to sit back and watch the transaction taking place. He hates that his future mate is even considering this, and at the same time, his omega hindbrain is purring for his alpha to win his hand.

Gabe leans over to talk in Dean’s ear, “No worries, Dean-o. Cassie is incredibly skillful.” He adds an eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Damn it, Gabe. Keep your innuendos to yourself.” 

Thankfully, Gabe just snickers and leaves it at that. Dean wants to focus on his future husband’s fighting skills. Let’s see if he even knows what the hell he’s doing.

Castiel is staying back and dodging every punch or kick Dad has to throw at him. He must be saving his energy, expecting a long fight. Dad always wants to win quick with sheer strength. Dad is sweating and Dean can smell his frustration. Castiel, on the other hand, looks poised and content to play this game all day. A tiny smile twitches at Dean’s lips. As soon as he realizes, it turns back into a scowl. He’s still pissed, but at least Castiel knows a thing or two.

Dad starts to peter out, his strikes are coming choppier and slower. Castiel takes a full swing. Dad stumbles back giving Castiel the perfect opportunity. He takes it with full force and kicks Dad right in the ribs, which makes him fall square on his ass. Castiel is on John in a second. He puts his full force on him and Dean suddenly gets chills from the brute show of strength and skill. He’s jolted from his thoughts when he smells it. Omega arousal and slick.

Dean looks over and sees the same brunette that was hanging off of Castiel earlier. Dean can smell that she’s getting turned on watching Cas fight. Dean’s hackles rise at the thought of another omega near his mate. It’s irrational, since they’ve just met, but Dean’s omega hindbrain is livid. He turns back to the scene in front of him with narrow eyes and tight lips.

Dean can see that Castiel’s eyes are alpha red and his teeth are elongated. Cas lets out a loud snarl and Dean’s inner omega is absolutely singing at the thought of his mate being able to protect him and take care of him. Dean reels it in as quickly as possible because he doesn’t need to be taken care of, damn it!

Castiel has Dad submitting and tilting his head to show his neck within seconds of his final attack. Castiel shows no sign of stopping. Dean will have to deny with his dying breath that he whimpered. Still, Castiel’s head shoots up to look at him, and he knows his eyes are omega gold. Their wolf forms seeing each other. Recognition must make Castiel snap out of alpha mode because he abruptly scrambles back, falling onto his butt, and looks up at the sky sighing. Slowly Castiel’s breathing evens out and his eyes fade back to blue.

Dean’s never seen an alpha get back in control of himself so quickly and he’s honestly impressed. Gabe bragged about his brother’s self-control but seeing it is another thing.

Castiel slowly stands up and reaches a hand to help Dad up off of the ground. His face burns red with embarrassment and he ducks his head.

Dad reaches a hand out and claps Castiel on the shoulder, “Nice work there, son.” Then John turns and grabs Chuck around the shoulders and starts dragging him towards the banquet hall. “Let’s get this party started.”

Everyone starts to walk to one of the large buildings in the Novak village. Dean wants to wait and talk to Castiel as they walk, but when he finds Castiel in the crowd of people two brunettes are talking to him. One is the short omega girl that’s been creaming her pants for him all day, and the other is a taller woman with a stoic look about her. He can smell that she’s an alpha and Dean grits his teeth some more. It would seem his betrothed has no problems with the ladies in his pack.

Dean is lost in thought when he senses rather than smells a presence beside him. It irks Dean that he can’t smell his future mate, but he can’t judge since his own Dad is making him continue to use his blockers until after they’re mated. He looks over into cosmic blue eyes, but refuses to speak first.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Your entourage find someone else to fawn over?” He knows he’s being rude but he can’t find it in himself to care. Omega instincts are screaming to stake some kind of claim. He can see the man next to him tense up and he feels a small flutter of satisfaction.

“Sorry about that. My friends like stirring up trouble. They find it funny to embarrass me anyway they can.” The alpha runs his fingers through his hair. “I hope I didn’t upset you earlier. It wasn’t my intention to challenge your father like that but…” he let the sentence fall short looking at Dean with pleading eyes. 

Dean decides to throw the poor guy a bone. “Yeah. My dad is like that.” 

They make it into the banquet hall. It’s already filled with people from both packs and dinner is just about to be served. They sit down in their respective seats, sharing a companionable silence. It’s refreshing to be able to sit comfortably with someone without having to talk the entire time. 

During the dinner, Dean meets a lot of Castiel’s friends and family. There’s Anna, Cas’ sister; Balthazar, Cas’ right hand man; Hannah and Meg, Castiel’s friends.

Once they’re finished with dinner, Dean gets up to start talking to the people he knows. He spots Lisa and Ben and walks over to see how they’re doing. He hasn’t seen them since they decided to come to live over at the Novak pack. With the alliance being sealed through Castiel and Dean’s mating, people from each pack could choose to integrate if they wanted. Lisa is a single mom who came for a fresh start where no one knew her or Ben. They could make their own future here.

Before he even made it to their table, Ben runs and jumps into his arms. “Dean! I have the best news!”

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”

“I shifted for the first time today!” The first time a pup shifted was a big deal. It was considered a coming to age thing.

“No way! That’s awesome.” 

Ben was almost shaking with excitement. “Can I show you, Dean?”

Dean was so wrapped up with the pup in his arms he didn’t notice the alpha coming up beside him until he felt a gentle hand on his lower back. “Ben, that’s wonderful! We have to celebrate with a pack run.”

Dean whips his head around to look at Castiel. “Pack run?” he quirks his eyebrow in confusion.

Castiel tilted his head, “You don’t do pack runs? It’s a tradition,” he said like it was common knowledge. For his pack, it must be. “When a pup shifts for the first time we celebrate by running together as a pack through the woods to the stream nearby. We do pack runs at least once a month as well. It helps us bond and get to know each other in our animal forms.”

“That actually sounds really awesome.” Dean loves being in his wolf form.

“I hope you’ll join us, Dean.”

“Yeah, of course, man. Wouldn’t miss it,” he says with the first genuine smile he’s had all day. He keeps that smile on his face as Castiel stands in front of everyone and announces that once everyone was done eating, they’d meet outside for the pack run.

Energy thrums under Dean’s skin as he waits for Ben to shift. He is itching to get into his wolf form and run in the woods. He wants to see what Cas is capable of in his animal form. Ben flawlessly shifts and Dean smiles. Ben’s tail is wagging quickly in his excitement. Everyone cheers for the pup.

Soon, everyone else begins undressing and shifting. Dean purposely keeps his eyes down out of respect. He’s been around more than enough naked people in his life, but he doesn’t want to get caught ogling. The same can’t be said for Meg. She walks right out in the middle of everyone and practically puts on a strip tease. Dean doesn’t stop the quiet growl that escapes him.

“Easy there, little omega.”

“Shut it, Gabe.” He says more harshly than necessary. Before he can apologize he shifts and walks towards the wooded area. Dean shakes out his fur, which is the same shade of blonde as his human hair. If it wasn't for his candy green eyes, his wolf form would look like an average oversized wolf.

A giant black haired wolf comes up beside him and nudges him with his nose. Dean’s breathe is punched out of his lungs. He knows without a doubt this is his future mate. Castiel in wolf form is beautiful and strong. He’s bigger than most wolves around them and he holds himself with grace. In wolf form, there’s no guessing which of the two is alpha and which is omega, it’s obvious by size and posture. Dean can smell faint traces of Cas’ earthy scent.

Dean playfully nips at the alpha and the alpha snorts in amusement. Dean can admit he’s always been better at stowing his crap and showing his emotions in this form. There’s something so pure about letting your animal form express the things that words can’t. He nips Castiel again, a little harder this time.

Then Dean does the thing he knows the alpha isn’t expecting. He heads towards the woods and breaks out in a run. His omega hindbrain is singing with joy and screams  _ chase me.  _ He darts between trees and jumps over logs. He’s panting and his heart is racing. He’s beginning to think he’s going to make it to the stream without being caught when a large black blur tackles him to the ground. 

Dean twists and tries his best to throw the alpha off with nips and rolls, but with no luck. He finally gives up and looks up into those beautiful blue eyes that have a tiny ring of red around them. Dean lets out an involuntary whine and tilts to show the alpha his throat.

Dean can feel a tiny rumble in Castiel’s chest that sounds like the mix between a growl and a purr. He reaches down and Dean prepares himself for a bite or a nip but instead he’s met with a long wet lick. He bucks up and switches their position so he’s on top of Castiel. He repays the favor and licks a strip of Castiel’s neck. They stay like that and look into each other’s eyes. 

Dean can see that Cas’s eyes are slowly becoming more and more red, his alpha is trying to leak through. Before anything more can happen an audience of wolves breaks through the trees. They both jump back from each other and go back to playing with their group.

That night Dean goes to bed dreaming about runs in the forest with a giant black wolf and his unearthly blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

People are coming into his room squealing and it wakes Dean abruptly. He growls at them. He can smell that it’s Charlie, Jo, and Ellen. He lifts his head and shows them his teeth. He went to sleep in his wolf form last night. It seems to relax him more when he sleeps in that form and it might be the last night he could since he’ll be sharing a bed with his husband from now on.

“Good morning! It’s time to get up and start getting ready.”

Jo jumps on top of him, “Come on, Dean! It’s your wedding day. Put the fangs and the fur away.” 

He huffs and shakes her off. He focuses and shifts back to his human form.

“Why am I stuck with all the girls? Where are all the guys?” he whines. Just because he’s the omega in this relationship doesn’t mean he’s a chick.

Ellen walks up to him and cuffs him in the head, “Stop your whining. You have us cause we’re better at this dressing up thing. I’m gonna go grab you some breakfast while you let these ladies start getting you ready. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am!” There’s no way he’d ever give Ellen lip. Once she’s out the door he goes through the motions of getting ready. He sits down in a chair to let the girls fuss with his hair.

The situation sinks in for the first time. Holy crap, he’s getting married today. He’s going to have a mate. Someone who he’ll be with for the rest of his life. This is the person he’s going to have pups with and be expected to share his heats with. Son of bitch! He thought he was ready and willing to do this but maybe he was wrong. This is too much.

He doesn’t even realize he is on the brink of a complete panic attack until Charlie spins him around and pulls his nose into her neck. They’ve been best friends since they were pups and her familiar scent helps to calm him down. He takes a few more steady sniffs, then he pulls back.

“Alright, what was all that about?”

“I don’t know. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Jo grabs his hands in her own, “Dean, you almost started hyperventilating. What’s going on in that noggin of yours?”

He hates talking about his feelings but decides maybe it’s better to spill them this once. “I’m just nervous. I thought I was totally fine with this whole thing. Then I realized the weight of it and it sorta scared me for a second.” He looks at each of his friends. “What if I don’t like his scent? What if I’m no good at being the pack omega? I’m not really your run of the mill omega. Then there’s the whole spending my heat together and his rut. I’m just kinda freakin’ out here.”

Charlie starts to rub soothing circles into his back. “Alright. You give me the word and we run.”

That stops Dean short. “What?”

“You say the word, Dean, and we get out of here. You don’t  _ have _ to do this. I’ve spent time with Cas and I really like him. I think you two are actually kinda perfect for each other. But this is your friend talking right now, not your representative. If you want out, you tell me.”

Dean just sits and lets that sink in. He knows it will help Sammy, once Sam takes over the Winchester pack. Plus, it will guarantee extra protection from the Hellhounds. Those  _ bad hombres _ had done some nasty things to both of their packs, and he wants to make sure everyone is safe. This is such a big decision, he just wishes he could have some more time with Cas before they have to mate. He lets out a log breathe. He knows his decision. It might not be the easiest road but it is the best for both packs.

“I can do this. I want to do this. I just wish there was something that could calm me down a bit, ya know?”

Jo jumped up, “Stay there! I have an idea.”

Dean and Charlie went back to getting ready. Charlie put on her dress and Dean thought she looked great. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you, Charles.”

“Anytime, handmaiden.”

Dean snorts, “So, are you staying here after the ceremony?” They hadn’t been able to talk since she left to be his representative with Cas. He’s missed his best friend.

“Of course! There’s no way I could just leave you,”  She smirks “Plus, have you seen how smokin’ Anna is? Did I mention she’s accepted my proposal for courtship?”

“Seriously? You sly dog!” Just then, Jo skids back into the room.

“I come bearing gifts. This will help calm you down.” She handed him a tee shirt. Jo must have sensed his confusion because she explains, “Dude, smell it.”

He lifts the shirt slowly to his nose and takes a tentative sniff. The effect it has on him is almost instant. He feels calm and safe. He takes a few more deep sniffs. The smell is appealing: fresh rain, and, wet, muddy dirt. He can’t seem to get enough of it. He doesn’t even realized he’s closing his eyes until he hears a loud cough.

He sheepishly looks up at his friends, “Sorry.”

Jo just grins, “There’s one less thing for you to worry about.”

That makes him pause, “Wait, this is Cas’?”

“Mhmm.”

Charlie starts squealing again, “I knew you’d love his smell! You guys are gonna be so happy together, I just know it.”

He takes a few more sniffs and lets the smell wash over him. He’s never been this affected by someone’s scent before. He just hopes that once the blockers are out of his system that Castiel will like his scent as well.

“And you should know, when I went to get this, your dad and Cas were fighting. John wanted a public mating bite,” she says with a cringe. “Castiel stood up to him and said no though, so don’t worry.” 

Thank god! Public mating bites were something from the old days and Dean’s embarrassed his dad would even suggest it. 

“Your mate’s already taking care of you,” Jo finishes.

Dean can feel his face heat up and he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you go see how much longer we have until we’re ready to do this thing? The sooner it’s over the better.” 

Dean holds the shirt back up to his nose. Maybe he can handle this after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel stands at the front of the pack chapel waiting for the ceremony to start. He’s already had two breakdowns today. One involved Gabriel slapping him in the face, which may not have been pleasant, but was rather effective. The other involved a pep talk from Sam about taking care of his big brother. That one had made Castiel nervous all over again. 

He wants to take care of his omega the best he can and he wishes he had more time to get to know Dean before mating. Gabriel assures him that they are compatible and they’ll make a happy couple, but then again, Gabriel’s tastes have always left something to be desired in Castiel’s opinion.

Castiel’s father must sense his distress because he places a hand on his shoulder. Cas turns so he can look into his father’s eyes.

“Castiel. You are doing the right thing. You will be a good pack alpha and a good husband. I am so proud of you.” 

Castiel can feel his eyes go glassy, just like his father’s. This reassurance is exactly the type of thing that he needed right now. Everyone that he trusts most has assured him that this mating will be successful. He puffs his chest out and clears his head. He’s going to try, with all he’s got, to be the best alpha he can.

Everything else seems to fade away when he sees Dean walking towards him. It’s so cliché to say his breath is taken away, but it is. Dean looks stunning in his suit. Dean has his head held high and struts towards Castiel on those glorious bowed legs of his. Once they’re standing in front of each other, Castiel reaches out and takes Dean’s hands in his own. He gives the omega a tentative smile and whispers, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s answering smile is beautiful. “Hey, Cas.”

The ceremony goes by without Castiel even realizing it. One moment he’s staring into Dean’s green eyes and the next he’s being nudged to recite his vows. He’s changed the traditional vows slightly and he hears an audible intake of breath from the audience when he gets to the new bits. It’s tradition for the alpha to pronounce that the omega is ‘his’. Cas changed his vows to say, “I am yours”.

The look of adoration Dean gives him is worth it. When Dean catches on quickly and recites “you are mine”, Castiel doesn’t think he would have it any other way. 

Chuck announces them husbands and Castiel pulls Dean to his chest. He reaches down, places his hand on Dean’s cheek, and presses their lips together. It’s chaste, and sweet, and absolutely perfect for their first kiss. He can feel Dean smile into the kiss and he pulls back so he can see it too.

They link their fingers together and make their way back down the aisle. Outside, they hug their family and friends until everyone has headed back to the banquet building. Everyone except them. The guests will all start eating and drinking while Dean and Cas leave for the second half of their ceremony, the mating bite.

Castiel can feel Dean tense beside him, and  honestly, Cas isn’t feeling much better. He so desperately wants to take care of his husband but he hasn’t got a clue how. This is all new to him. He tugs on Dean’s hand and leads them to the edge of the woods.

“What’s going on, Cas?”

“Would you like to go for a run?” 

Dean smiles and nods his head as he begins undressing. They leave their clothes there in the dirt and shift into their wolf forms.

They both take off running and Castiel’s inner alpha is howling. He loves the freedom of just running and playing. Dean tackles him and then takes off running again. Castiel can feel his alpha hindbrain rejoicing in the chase. He won’t deny his superego loves it too. 

They keep running until Castiel gets ahead of Dean and leads him to their destination.

In the middle of the woods is a tiny, one bedroom shack. Inside, there are little artificial candles lighting up the room. They both shift and walk inside. Castiel smiles as Dean looks around the room in awe. Cas can see the omega’s blush rising up his neck and ears, magnifying his freckles.

Dean spins around and looks at his new husband, “This is really nice, Cas.”

Castiel runs his fingers through his hair. “I just wanted this to be special,” he explains. 

They both blush and look anywhere but each other. They are both naked after all. Castiel shifts awkwardly and looks over at the bed. It does nothing but remind him of the reason they’re here and he feels himself get flustered. While he isn’t looking, Dean slowly walks up to him and puts his hands in Cas’s. He looks at Castiel through his eyelashes and pets his hands up his arms until they’re resting behind Cas’s head. Dean plays with the hairs on the back of his husband’s neck and Castiel has to stop himself from purring.

Castiel takes a step forward and places his hands on his omega’s hips. He pulls Dean until they’re flush and starts kissing him. Dean gasps into Cas’ mouth and Cas uses the opening to explore Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Castiel makes a growling noise in the back of his throat at the taste of his omega. Dean responds eagerly, giving as good as he gets. Dean pulls back and starts kissing down Castiel’s jaw and neck. He nips in one particular spot and Cas lets out a low moan.

They break apart and awkwardly stumble over to the bed. Dean lays down on his back and Cas is eager to join him. Maybe too eager, because as he’s trying to start another kiss, he bumps Dean right in the head with his own.

“Ow! Dude, eager much?” Dean laughs.

Castiel’s entire face heats up with embarrassment. “My apologies, Dean. I’ve actually never done any of this before.” He ducks his forehead onto Dean’s clavicle to hide his face.

“Hey. It’s fine, man. I’ve never done any of this either. We can stumble through it together.”

Cas’ face lights up and he can’t hide his smile. He’s incredible thankful that his omega is understanding. He begins kissing Dean’s clavicle and chest, beginning with small closed mouthed kisses that evolve into sucking and nips. Castiel’s inner alpha marvels at the little love bites he’s leaving across Dean’s skin, marking his omega and staking his claim. He can feel Dean’s hard-on rubbing against his leg and smirks knowing his husband is enjoying this just as much as he is.

Cas readjusts his position to better slot their hips and erections together and begins a steady rhythm. Dean’s breathy moans are driving Castiel mad. He’s never felt this kind of lust and arousal before.

“Cas,” Dean moans brokenly.

“God, Dean. I’ve never felt like this before.” Cas can feel Dean reach behind himself and before he can ask what he’s doing, he feels a slick hand snake between them and hold their erections together. He’s overcome with lust at the thought of Dean using his own slick as lube. He looks down between them and can see both of their heads appear and disappear within Dean’s hold. He knows if he keeps staring he’ll come far too soon for his liking and instead looks down at his husband.

Dean’s eyes have flooded with omega gold and Cas growls at the sight. “Mine.”

“Yeah, Cas. Yours. All yours.” 

Cas can feel his knot starting to inflate and rub against Dean’s erection. The friction is perfect. The smell of his arousal and Dean’s slick is making him dizzy. 

“Cas,” Dean pants, “I’m close.”

Castiel can feel his own orgasm coming on fast and he lets his instincts take over. He feels his teeth elongate, and suddenly Dean’s hand is wrapped around his knot and squeezing. It’s perfect and sends him barreling over the edge. He clamps his teeth down and tastes the metallic taste of Dean’s blood in his mouth. He feels Dean tense and seconds later feels Dean’s own release between their bodies, mixing with Castiel’s. He unclenches his jaw and licks up the wound he just placed.

He looks down at his mate with a smile and tilts his head to the side. His voice in rougher than usual when he says, “You’re turn.”

Dean looks surprised but just nods his head. The sight of Dean’s teeth elongating, the intent in his eyes, and finally the feel of Dean’s teeth biting down, throws Cas over the edge again. 

Dean just licks at his neck and continues to squeeze his knot through it.

Finally, Cas falls forward and lands beside Dean. They sit there, the sound of their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. It seems like neither of them wants to be the one to break the silence.

After what feels like an eternity they both look at the other. Castiel gives Dean’s hand a squeeze and starts to get up to find a washcloth to clean them both up. After they’re both clean, Cas reaches out and pulls Dean up from the bed. He feels a warm blush grace his neck and cheeks. They literally just had sex and yet here he is feeling awkward.

“We should be getting back to the festivities,” he mumbles and gestures towards the door. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the floor. He has a look on his face that reminds Castiel of disappointment. Cas chastises himself. Obviously, Dean hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as he had. He promises himself to give his omega whatever he needs to be more comfortable with all this which includes giving him some distance to process.

He walks outside and shifts to his wolf form. Once Dean is beside him, Castiel places his nose on his shoulder and looks into his green eyes. Dean isn’t his playful self and just turns and walks towards the village. Cas follows with his head down. He keeps replaying what just happened over and over in his head. He can’t pinpoint what it was that upset Dean. Maybe he just wasn’t ready to be intimate like that. Castiel knows he won’t initiate anything like that again until Dean is sure he’s ready.

They make it to the opening of the village and change back into their suits. Dinner and the reception go by in a blur. He dances with Dean for one song and relishes in the feeling of his husband in his arms, but as soon as the song is over, Dean retreats back to Charlie. A few of the ladies from his pack insist on dancing with him, and he can feel Dean’s stare. They’ve been married and mated less than a day and Castiel already feels like he’s failing.

When the night is over, they go back to their shared room. They undress and get ready for bed in silence. Castiel grabs his pillow from the bed and tosses it down on the couch he has in his room.

“Cas, this is your bed. I wouldn’t feel right sleeping here and you on the couch.”

“It’s your bed now. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“No, if anyone…”

Castiel cuts off his argument, “It’s fine. I don’t want us to be uncomfortable. This will be fine for now.”

Dean’s face falls as he looks down at his feet. He nods his head as he gets up onto the bed and burrows under the blankets. Castiel lays awake staring up at the ceiling until his eyelids won’t stay open any longer. He tosses and turns as he thinks about making his omega feel safe and comfortable with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The words replay in his head over and over.  _ “I don’t want to be uncomfortable” _ . Dean can’t figure out where he went wrong. Yeah, the sex had been a bit awkward at first, but once they got into it, it was really good. For him at least. Afterwards, it felt like Cas had done his duty and wanted to leave right away. He only touched Dean to dance. Then, when Dean tried to get Cas to sleep with him in bed, the alpha shot him down. Did he over step? Did he say something? 

To top it all off, he needs to sit down and talk to Cas about his upcoming heat. He’s no longer taking his oral scent blockers or his suppressants. He only took them because his dad forced him to take them, and now that he’s mated, he feels liberated no longer having to use them. He just hopes that Cas feels the same.

Sighing, he gets out of bed and shifts back to his human form. He slips on his boxers and a tee shirt before walking over to the couch. Castiel looks peaceful as he sleeps. All the worry lines on his forehead are smoothed out and his lips are open and relaxed. Dean kneels down and smooths the hair off of Castiel’s face. They’re at eye level and Dean craves to see those crystal blue eyes again. Almost like he heard Dean’s thoughts, Castiel slowly opens his eyes. He looks dazed, and a smile emerges on his face.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean whispers. Castiel’s grin grows and it makes his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way. Dean thinks he could get used to seeing that smile every morning. He looks down at Cas’s lips. Cas’s tongue darts out to wet them. Castiel is still staring at him when he looks back up to his eyes. Dean feels trapped by their intensity.  He doesn’t even realize he’s slowly leaning forward. It’s like he’s in a trance. Everything else seems to fade.

The spell is broken right before Dean reaches Cas’s lips. Castiel wrinkles his nose and says, “You smell funny.”

Dean jumps back like he’s been burned. His eyes prickle and he can feel his face get hot with embarrassment. One of his biggest worries is coming true. His chest feels like he’s out of breath. Before he can freak out further there’s a bang on the door. Cas has a furrow in his brows, like he’s finally just woken up.

Dean practically runs to the door and throws it open to find Sam and Gabe looking frantic and out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” Dean smells their worry and distress. It reeks and makes him want to cover his nose.

“Dean,” Sam breathes as he walks into their room. Gabe gives Dean a pointed look when he sees Cas slept on the couch instead of their bed. Dean shoots Gabe a glare in response. He can’t think about that right now. One crisis at a time!

“Sit down and tell me what the hell’s going on!” Dean says.

They both sit down on the edge of the bed and Cas is by his side without a sound. Dean can smell his concern but he just ignores it.

“Both pack alphas are gone,” Gabe says

Sam hands Dean an envelope. “And this was left with your name on it.” 

Deep breathes. In and out. Dean turns to look at the wall opposite of his brothers. His heart beat becomes rapid and he can feel his hands getting sweaty. He wipes them on his shirt and tries to think. Dad has trained him for such contingencies and this kind of emergency is why he’s married to Cas. He can do this. One more deep breathe, and he turns back to his companions.

“Sam, go get Ellen and Bobby and bring them back to our kitchen here. Gabe, grab Cas’ right hand man and do the same. We are going to get dressed and meet you down there.” 

They all sit and stare: alpha Cas, alpha Sam, and omega Gabe.

“Did I stutter?” Dean says raising his voice. They don’t have time for this! He’s about to yell at them some more when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks over at Cas who has an unreadable look on his face.

“You heard him,” Cas says, and just like that, Sam and Gabe are rushing out of the room. 

Cas nods toward the letter in Dean’s hand.  “You should open that.”

Dean sniffs it first. It smells of warm apple pie and his heart rate picks up again. Shit. Cain was here and in on this somehow. He slowly lifts the flap and takes out the paper. He reads it. Then rereads it. Then reads it one more time. He throws the paper down on their bed and starts dressing. His movements are jerky and hasty, and he feels like his breathing is getting out of control.

“Dean.” 

He snaps his head up to look at Cas, who is laying the paper back down and walking towards Dean. Castiel stops right in front of him and presents his neck. Dean sighs in relief once he gets his first sniff of fresh rain. He doesn’t indulge long, just enough to calm himself down before he’s back to getting ready and heading down stairs. No one is in their kitchen yet so he has a second to think.

 

_ Dean, This is quite the funky town you’re living in these days. I came for a visit to take care of the gum on both of your shoes. Unfortunately, I couldn’t get the gum off of your mate’s shoe. Please be safe,  _

_ -C _

_ P.S. Yellow eyes’ new boss is the devil. _

 

“Are you going to tell me what this means? It sounds like it’s written by a crazy person,” Cas says.

“It’s coded,” Dean replies. “Only I can read it. It means we’re in trouble, Cas.” He looks at his mate. “Cain is someone I can trust within the Hellhounds. He’s undercover, and we don’t want to blow that cover. The note means that he took care of two moles from my pack while he was here. We should figure out who’s missing so we know who they were. But the note also means that you have a mole on the inside here. Someone he couldn’t get to. The last part, the part about the devil, I’m not sure what that means yet, but I will figure it out.” He points to the last sentence. “Yellow eyes is the nickname we gave Azazel. We assumed he was the big boss for the Hellhounds, but I guess this means he’s actually second in command. I just don’t get why he circled and underlined devil.”

Dean looks to his mate and sees that Cas’s face has drained of color. His smell spikes in distress. Dean reaches over and grabs his hand. Cas’s eyes are huge and round when they meet Dean’s. 

“It’s my brother,” Cas says, but before he can get into any more details, everyone they’d summoned was making their way into the kitchen.

Dean sits down beside his alpha and takes stock of everyone there. To his left are Sam, Bobby, and Ellen. To his right are Cas, Meg (too close to Cas), Balthazar, and Gabe. Talking with Cas had calmed him down, but Dean tenses up again when he notices that Meg is whispering in his mate’s ear. 

Everyone was murmuring to each other and trying to figure out why they were summoned. Bobby is the first to speak. “Well, ya idjits, why are we here so early?”

“Chuck and John have been kidnapped,” Castiel says, Dean appreciates that he isn’t one to sugar coat things. 

Dean is overwhelmed with the amount of noise that erupts. Everyone is yelling about what to do. They talk over each other, arguing points. He looks to Cas but sees that his mate isn’t fairing much better. Dean starts to feel a prickle under his skin. He can’t handle this arguing any further.

“Alright!” he yells, standing up and demanding everyone’s silence. “This is what we’re gonna do. Bobby and Ellen, go back to our,” Dean pauses, “ _ your _ pack and have everyone pack their things. I want them all in this village before nightfall. This village has more than enough spare houses.” Someone is about to argue, Dean can smell dissent. He snaps his head to look at Balthazar. “This will make things easier. Less area to protect and double the manpower.”

“Who’s pack alpha?” Sam asks.

“Well,” Dean starts, “seeing as both pack alphas are currently MIA that would make you and Castiel pack alphas.” He watches Sam for a reaction, Sam clenches his jaw and looks down at the table composing himself before looking back up with a look of determination. “While you and your pack are staying here though, Castiel will be primary. This is his village and you will submit to his rules.” Sam nods his head and agrees. Dean looks at Cas. “Sam, will be second in command, since no one else can keep the Winchester pack united.” Cas nods his head, also agreeing to Dean’s plan.

“Clarence, are you really going to let this happen?” Meg asks.

Balthazar joins in, “Who says the Winchesters aren’t the ones orchestrating this? They are going to come into our territory and take us over!” 

Dean nearly lets out a snarl before Cas steps in.

“I agree with this plan. Sam, are you okay with me being your superior while you are staying on my land?”

Sam nods, “Yeah, Cas. I will be your second.”

“But Cassie, what about me?” Balthazar demands.

“You will be demoted. You will still be on the council but until this is all resolved, Sam will be my second.” Balthazar isn’t happy about any of this judging by his scent. 

Dean’s inner omega is preening under his alpha’s words. Cas took his side with all of this. His alpha chose his plan.

“Bobby, Ellen, I think you should be on your way,” Cas says “Gather everyone and any resources you can. Be back before nightfall.” 

The two betas nod their acceptance and leave.  

“Everyone else,” Cas says looking around the table, “get the village ready for our new arrivals and get a few of our best scouts to try to find a scent trail.” 

Gabe, Sam, and Balthazar leave to do what they’re asked. Meg stays. She irritates Dean. He’s disgusted just thinking her name. 

“Meg, you should get going too.” Dean says, “Cas and I have a few more things we need to discuss.  _ In private _ .” 

She stands her ground, staying right by  _ his _ mate’s side. “Anything you have to say can be said in front of me. Clarence and I go way back.” She rubs his arm and Dean’s omega hindbrain his livid. It wants to tear her throat out. How dare she try to scent mark his mate right in front of him! “Besides,” she adds. “You didn’t even ask nicely.”

Dean narrows his eyes, “Can you _ please _ leave, bitch?”

“Dean!” Cas reprimands, leaving Dean’s hindbrain to cower. He upset his alpha. “Don’t talk to Meg that way.”

“Fine, Cas. It’s all just freakin’ fine. Whatever.” Dean tries to shake off the hurt he feels. His mate is choosing a different omega over him and it sucks. It makes his chest constrict and his eyes feel wet. He refuses to give Meg the satisfaction of seeing him upset. “I wanted to talk to you about how I finished taking all of my medication. I’m no longer on scent blockers or suppressants. I was just wondering if you’re too  _ uncomfortable _ ,” he spits the word out. “To fuck me during my heat or if I should find myself some kind of fake knot.” He turns and glares over at Meg then back at Cas. “But then again, when my heat comes, I’ll probably smell too weird for you to enjoy it.” He turns and starts walking towards their room. 

Dean feels his shoulders slump in defeat as he walks into their room. He slips out of his shirt and grabs one of Castiel’s old ones so he can smell his mate. Needing something to keep his mind busy, Dean walks outside and throws himself head first into prepping the village. Maybe he can ignore the rock in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

A week after the packs merge, Castiel is thankful that there were no major bumps in the road. Everyone was very understanding and they worked out a security system quickly. So far, there have been no more intrusions. 

Balthazar and Sam found that Uriel and Raphael were missing and Cas can only assume that they were the moles from Cain’s note. Castiel still hasn’t figured out who the other inside man is, but he’s sure they’ll find out soon enough. He just hopes it’s not one of his closest people.

The packs had merged fine. Dean and Cas’s union on the other hand, was not smooth.

Castiel makes his way to Gabe’s room. He knocks softly and waits for him to answer. He looks both ways in the hall to make sure no one’s around. He’s embarrassed enough to be here and he’d rather not have other people see and have word go back to his mate.

The door opens and he’s confronted with curious golden eyes. “Cassie, what can I do for you?”

“Could I come in?” 

Gabe opens the door further in invitation. Cas sits down on the edge of the bed and wrings his hands in his lap. He really doesn’t want to be here, but everything he tries to do for his mate has only seemed to trouble the omega further. They’ve barely talked since the morning their fathers went missing. His alpha hindbrain is whining and thrashing at his inability to please his mate. 

“Has Dean spoken to you?” Cas asks.

“You know I won’t talk to you about that, little bro.” The omega shakes his head and sits across from his brother. Cas is frustrated, but he is also thankful that his mate has a friend in Gabe.

“How do you woo an omega?” Cas asks. His face warms up in embarrassment  He immediately cringes at his own inexperience and shortcomings. Maybe if he was a better alpha, Dean would be happier with him.

Gabe must smell his embarrassment because he grabs hold of Cas’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Hey. You’re both trying to figure this out. It’s okay that you haven’t mastered it yet.”

“Thank you, Gabe. I just want to make him happy. He’s the fiercest omega I have ever met, besides you of course,” Castiel adds with a smirk. “He’s absolutely beautiful and I love how he stands up for himself and he doesn’t take shit from anyone. But, Dean is also so kind and wants to take care of everyone. He’s so suited to be pack omega.” Cas stops himself from rambling further.

“Huh.” Gabe leans his chin on his fist and gives Castiel a mischievous smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas asks defensively.

“Well, I just think it’s adorable how you have a giant crush on your husband.” 

Castiel ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck.  _ Huh _ is right. He does have a crush it would seem. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, Cassie,” Gabe says. “Respect and treat him well and he’ll see the good alpha that you are.”

Cas leaves his brother in a daze. He was so afraid this relationship would be one of business and reproduction and now he’s just realized he has an honest to god crush on his mate. A smile tickles at his lips as he goes outside to see what his husband is doing. Cas spots Dean playing soccer with the pack pups. His heart swells at the sight of his mate surrounded by pups. It’s a sight he could get used to.

***

Dean’s spent the last week in a haze. He helped whenever needed to incorporate his old pack into his new pack. The transition seemed to go smoothly. He helped make a system for patrols and sat in on all the training. It made him feel useful and proud that his new pack accepted him as pack omega so quickly, and he was thankful for all the extra work. When he’s as busy as possible, he doesn’t think about Castiel.

Despite himself, Dean has tried to coax his mate into bed with him at night a few times to no avail. He doesn’t understand what the problem is. It’s just sleeping for crying out loud, but the argument is always the same. Cas says he’ll be comfortable on the couch.

They haven’t spoken again about Dean’s upcoming heat. Not since Dean threw a temper tantrum in front of Meg. The silence between them is only mildly, seriously, totally, frakking concerning seeing as his heat is going to hit really soon. Dean can feel it under his skin already. He hates that he needs his mate so badly, craves it. Just the smell of Cas soothes him like aloe to a burn and it pisses him off. He doesn’t want to need a mate that doesn’t seem to need him. He just wants to be close to Cas but the alpha seems to be keeping his distance lately. His omega hindbrain whines and howls for its alpha’s touch and protection. Well, his omega hindbrain can go to hell for reminding him that his alpha isn’t comfortable around him or his smell.

Dean huffs the nasty feelings away. Right now he’s got better things to worry about, like this soccer game for example. He and Sam are currently playing soccer with the pack’s pups. Dean’s always loved anything that has to do with the pups, from helping out at school to overseeing shifting exercises.

He runs and plays with them. He’s on one team while his dorky brother is on the other. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Sammy!” he taunts as his brother misses another goal.

“Shut it, Dean! You’re still jealous that I’m taller.”

“Oh, you’re really gonna bring that up again?” Dean mutters, then he launches a sneak attack. Sammy’s facing the other way so he has no idea when Dean jumps up and plasters himself to his back. Sammy goes down with a loud grunt and soon they’re in the middle of a full on wrestling match surrounded by yelling pups. Each pup is cheering for the brother they want to win.

Dean eventually emerges as winner and bounces up onto his toes. He suspects Sammy let him win, but hey, he’ll take any win he can right now. The pups continue to cheer as he runs off of the field to grab a drink. He feels lightheaded and sweaty but he assumes that’s just from the roughhousing. He looks over to his house and sees Castiel leaning against the wall watching the pups play with a smile on his face. It makes his chest fill with warmth and his omega hindbrain preens with the thought of his alpha wanting pups.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asks as he grabs his own water as the kids go back to playing.

Dean snaps his head around to look at his brother. He was so focused on his thoughts of possible future pups that he hadn’t heard Sam walk over. He really needs to have a talk with his inner wolf.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me, Sammy. I’m just tired after kicking your ass,” he says with a grin.

Sammy’s face contorts in worry. “You’re super pale, dude.” He leans in a sniffs his brother. “And your scent is different. Again.” 

Ever since coming off scent blockers, Dean’s smell has been all wacked out. At first it just smelled weird and distorted but a few days ago it finally started to smell of sweet honey whiskey and campfire.

Dean cringes as he remembers his alpha’s sleep riddled words,  _ you smell weird. _

“It’s fine,” he says to Sam, “Maybe I’m getting sick or something. I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” He shakes off his brother’s worry and walks towards his mate.

Castiel seems to straighten up when he notices Dean walking towards him and Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes. He wishes Cas was laid back and comfortable around him like he was with everyone else. He leans against the house and looks out towards the field with Cas. They’re so close together that their shoulders touch and Dean’s chest warms at the feeling of being so close to his mate. His inner omega is wagging its tail and celebrating at its alpha being so near.

“Hey, Alpha.” Cas turns to look at Dean and his eyes widen slightly at the title. Dean thinks he sees Cas puff his chest and he can’t stop his answering smile.

“Hello, Dean. I saw you kick your brother’s ass. I was extremely impressed.”

Dean’s inner omega is preening under his alpha’s praise but Dean just shrugs and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. He’s not used to compliments. “Thanks. I’m sure he let me win, but I was having fun all the same.”

Cas bumps his shoulder into the omega, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You could beat him fair and square.”

Dean just huffs, “Whatever you say.” He’s starting to get an ache in his stomach. He didn’t notice how hot it was until now. “Hey, I think I’m gonna go lay down for a little bit.” His inner omega is crying out for his alpha to join him and comfort him. It must slip out because Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and asks, “Will you please come with? It would just make me feel better to have you near so I can feel you and scent you.” He feels needy as hell and he looks down at the ground embarrassed.

Castiel squeezes his hand, “Of course, Dean.”

Dean’s face breaks out in a giant smile and he nods. With his eyes still on the ground, he pulls Castiel inside and up to their bedroom.

They both strip down to boxers and tee shirts and get under the covers. Cas lays on his back and Dean tentatively places his head on the alpha’s chest, right below his chin so he can scent him while he sleeps. Cas’s arms tighten around the omega and Dean grins.

“Your scent has changed again,” Castiel says as he takes a long sniff from Dean’s hair. Dean tenses. Cas must notice because his arms tighten again. “You smell divine today.” 

Dean huffs a small laugh but inside his chest feels lighter than it has in over a week. He feels so happy he could cry. “I thought I smelled weird to you,” he whispers.

“You did at first, and I’m sorry I said that. It was rude and I hurt you.” He pulls back so he can look at his omega. “I never want to hurt you, Dean. When your scent was fully back I wanted to tell you how much I liked it but I didn’t want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. Right now though,” he takes another long whiff, “You smell downright delicious.”

Dean can feel his face heat up under the scrutiny. “Thanks, Cas,” he croaks.

“Sleep now, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean closes his eyes. He doesn’t know how long he’s asleep before he’s pulled back awake. He wakes up in a sweaty mess. He’s too hot and his boxers feel scratchy on his skin. A whine leaves his throat and he instinctively reaches a hand into his boxers to pull on his rock hard dick. His other hand slams down on the other side of the bed looking for what his body is craving, his mate. He turns his head to see that the bed is empty and another whine escapes him. His inner omega is panting to be with its alpha. It begs to be fucked and bred full.

He continues to jerk his dick and thrust his hips up into his hand. It only take a few more pulls before he’s coming all over his hand and onto his boxers.

He sits back and lets his breathing go down to normal before he pulls his boxers off and uses them to wipe away the mess. He’s leaking slick all over the sheets but there’s not much he can do about that so he just leaves it. He tosses the boxers and the bed sheet onto the floor.

“Son of a bitch,” he yells into his pillow before another wave hits him and his hand is on his cock before he can even register it. He hadn’t realized it before, but he knows now for sure. He’s going into heat for the first time in almost ten years and he doesn’t know where his mate’s run off to.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sucks in the cool air and runs as quickly as his paws will take him. He growls in frustration when the running does nothing to ease his rigid muscles and alpha instincts. Castiel wants to snarl and fight. He wants to fuck and breed. He needs something to take the edge off!

He woke earlier to the best smell he’s ever experienced in his entire life. The smell of sweet honey whisky made his mouth water. Castiel’s cock engorged the moment he scented omega heat. His eyes flooded with alpha red and instincts nearly took him completely over. Dean’s heat triggering Castiel’s rut. He can’t recall actually leaving their bedroom, only ending up out here in the woods.

Castiel would never forgive himself if he’d have taken Dean like that. He knows with his rut riddled brain, he would have hurt Dean. Right before Dean fell asleep, he promised that he wouldn’t hurt him. In this case, that means letting his rut run its course before helping his omega. His alpha hindbrain is foaming at the mouth wanting to sink it’s cock and teeth into its fertile omega. Castiel just runs harder to try and ignore it.

He runs back to his home once his insistent erection is too much for him to ignore. Castiel locks himself in the guest room. He flops down onto the bed and immediately begins grinding his erection down onto the sheets. He pictures his sweet smelling omega presenting himself for Castiel. He imagines the feel of pressing Dean down into the mattress and taking exactly what his instincts demand.

He reaches up and grabs a pillow from the top of the bed. Castiel sinks his elongated teeth into it and moans at the thought of it being his omega’s neck. It only takes a few more thrusts before his knot is popping and he’s coming all over the sheets. He reaches his hand down and squeezes his knot as tight as he can handle and pretends it’s Dean’s slick hole clenching down on him. 

Once he’s calm, he feels shame wash over him. He’s disgusted he would think of Dean in those ways. Castiel is glad he’s locked himself away from his mate or he would likely hurt the omega in his haze to breed.

“Fuck!” he growls when the next swell of rut hits him. He stands up and drives his fist into the wall in frustration. His body is demanding he mate with his omega over and over again until Dean is full of his cum and fat with his pups. He had hoped that finally giving in and masturbating would sate his rut for an hour or two but his orgasm has left him more frustrated than anything. He’s about to put another hole in the wall when he hears a soft knock on the door.

“Cassie? Can you open the door for a second?” Castiel instinctively snarls at Gabe. He stalks over to the door and unlocks it. Gabe slowly opens the door and tentatively steps in.

“What is it, Gabe?” Cas demands using his alpha voice. Gabe visibly flinches and keeps his eyes to the ground.

“I brought some supplies for you, Alpha.” Gabe explains as he places a few items on the bed. Then he turns and slowly backs up towards the door with his hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. “I’ve spoken to your omega and he knows you’ll be there to help him tomorrow, once the difficult part of your rut is over.” Castiel’s rut always hits the hardest on the first day. Once that day is over he’s able to manage it without a problem. Everyone in the village has learned not to come close during that first day. “He’s okay, Alpha.” Castiel’s alpha hindbrain demands to be with his mate but Cas’s front-brain is just thankful that Dean is doing okay.

Once Gabe is safely behind the door, Castiel flicks the lock and looks over his supplies. There’s the usual things he would need like a fake omega hole, protein bars, and electrolyte drinks. In addition, there’s Dean’s pillow, two of Dean’s dirty shirts, and a jar filled with something. 

He takes one of Dean’s shirts and places it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and savors the smell and taste of his mate. When he opens his eyes again he lets instinct take over. He feels his eyes fade from their natural blue to alpha red. Castiel takes Dean’s other shirt and wraps it around his engorged cock. In any other situations, he would be wildly embarrassed, but right now, nothing could feel more right. 

He comes quickly again, marking Dean’s shirt with his cum. Castiel purrs in satisfaction at marking his territory. His inner alpha slowly calms down and Castiel feels like he can think again.

He throws the dirtied shirts on the ground, drinking and eating as quickly as he can. Cas picks up the random jar and twists the top off. The smell hits his nose and his inner alpha is revving and ready to go again. The jar is filled with slick, but not just any slick,  _ his omega’s slick. _

While his inner alpha is roaring, Castiel takes a second to relish in this moment. His eyes prickle and he has to take a few deep breaths. His omega, who is probably angry with Castiel’s absence, is taking care of Cas. He’s overcome with gratitude and affection for Dean.

Unfortunately, Castiel can’t focus on those feelings for long before he’s pulled back down into breeding instincts. This time he comes with Dean’s slick wrapped around his knot and he finally feels sated enough to fall asleep.

The next twenty-four hours is an endless cycle of alpha instinct and Castiel is exhausted when his rut finally settles enough to keep coherent thoughts. His first thought being  _ protect mate. _ As quickly as possible, he showers and stocks up on drinks and food before going up to their bedroom.

Castiel sits outside the door for a moment. He can’t deny his nervousness. This will be the first time he’s knotting Dean and he wishes it wouldn’t be corrupted by their heat and rut. He can already smell Dean and his mouth waters in anticipation. With all the courage he can muster, he slowly opens the door and makes his way inside.

The sight he’s greeted with makes his mouth go dry and his cock instantly harden. Dean is on his back, writhing, with four fingers in his hole. Castiel groans at the sight and Dean freezes his ministrations. Castiel sees the omega’s nostrils flair.

“Fuck, Castiel!” Dean brokenly moans. Cas drops the food and bottles and stalks over to his mate. “Please, Alpha. Want you!”

“I’m here, Dean,” he says soothingly as he quickly strips himself of his clothes. Dean sits up and pulls the alpha down on top of himself. Dean connects their lips in a crushing kiss. Castiel lets the omega take exactly what it is he needs. He keeps his inner alpha under control. Cas can smell Dean’s arousal and slick and it makes him buck his hips down and Dean answers with a downright filthy moan.

“Cas, Alpha. I need. Please.” Dean rolls them over until he’s sitting above Cas, straddling his lap.

Cas looks up into beautiful green eyes. “It’s okay, Dean. Take what you need.”

Dean nods his head frantically before lining Castiel’s erection up to his dripping hole. He sinks all the way down in one go and let’s out a sigh. Castiel places his hands on Dean’s hips trying to ground himself. 

Looking up at Dean feels like a dream. Dean has a gorgeous flush across his cheeks, neck, and chest. His eyes are closed in pleasure and a smile tickles at his lips. Dean’s freckles stand out against the blush on his cheeks and his hair sticks to his forehead with sweat. He’s beautiful and if the sight in front of Castiel wasn’t enough, the room is thick with the smell of  _ Dean,  _ omega arousal, and slick. Castiel feels drunk off his mate’s scent and the devastatingly beautiful sight above him.

“You feels so perfect, Dean.” Castiel moans when Dean starts moving. The omega starts swiveling his hips, getting used to the feeling of Cas inside him. Slowly he begins lifting himself and rocking back down. Castiel’s alpha hindbrain is in heaven, breeding and taking care of his mate. 

“Fuck. You’re so big, Alpha. Feel so full,” Dean grunts as he speeds up his movements. Castiel feels awed that he’s able to experience this with Dean. He looks up and sees his mate’s face relax in bliss. His inner alpha is howling at his ability to pleasure his mate. Cas can feel Dean’s slick running down onto his thighs and moans.

Cas grabs Dean’s hips tighter and plants his feet flat on the bed so he can thrust up into Dean’s tight heat. The omega’s eyes fly open as he gasps. “That’s it, omega. Want me to breed you full? Make you fat with my pups?” Cas grits out.

“I’m so close, Cas. Please, make me come,” Dean says as his thighs begin to quiver. “Knot me, Alpha.” 

Castiel grasps Dean’s erection and begins to pump it in rhythm with his hips. Dean’s breathy moans spur him on and he can feel his knot starting to catch on Dean’s rim.

He can feel his inner alpha making its appearance. Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes and sees them completely flooded with omega gold. Their inner wolves looking and reaching out for the other. Castiel has never experience a more profound moment. Dean must feel it too because he reached down and pulls Castiel up to rest their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Alpha.” Dean whispers, “Cas.”

Soon Cas’s thrusts stutter and Dean slams himself down, taking Castiel’s knot and locking it into place. Castiel pumps his fists a handful of times before Dean is clamping down and coming in long spurts across Cas’s stomach and chest. 

Castiel’s imagination was sad in comparison to the real thing. He feels like he might have died and gone to heaven when he paints the inside of Dean with his seed. His head slams down on the pillow and he groans long and hard as he empties himself.

When he comes back to himself, Dean is lying on his chest with his nose stuck to Cas’s throat. Castiel’s heart soars hearing his mate purr in contentment. He begins to card his fingers through Dean’s short hair and the omega nuzzles in further. 

“Dean, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier for you,” Castiel tried to explain but Dean interrupts him.

“Can we not do this right now? I just wanna rest for a bit, okay?” 

Castiel tries not to let Dean’s reply hurt him. He already knows he messed up by not being here earlier. Knowing Dean is frustrated makes Castiel’s inner alpha whine. He just hopes he can make it up to his mate. 

“Of course, Dean,” he whispers before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Dean concentrates on the firm line of heat behind him. He loves the feel of Cas’s body spooning him.  _

_ “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans as Castiel runs his hand up and down Dean’s side. “Love the way you take such good care of me, Alpha.” Dean means every word of it. He's not even mad anymore that Cas left at the beginning of his heat. He knows that his alpha wanted to keep him safe.  _

_ Castiel continues the slow pace and it's starting to drive Dean crazy. He can feel every inch of Cas moving inside of him. This is officially making love and it should scare Dean, it should make him want to run for this hills, but instead it makes him feel cherished and loved.  _

_ “You're so perfect, Dean.” Castiel says in between light kisses to the back of Dean’s neck. Castiel’s hand continues to caress and touch all over Dean’s front.  _

_ Dean woke up this morning to the feel of Cas’s morning wood on his lower back. He was afraid the alpha would wake up and shy away from him, so Dean took the matter into his own hands and started to rock back into Castiel’s erection. Last night Dean’s heat broke and he wasn't sure if Cas would want to be intimate outside of his heat. He's thankful that he can have this at least one more time before Cas reverts back to his timid and questioning self. _

_ With the haze of heat no longer flooding Dean's senses, every touch feels grounding and real. Dean feels Castiel’s breath on the back of his neck and can tell his alpha is getting close.  _

_ Dean grabs Cas’s hand and links their fingers together before placing them both on his belly. They could very well be parents at this moment and that thought sends thrills down Dean’s spine.  _

_ Almost like he read Dean’s thoughts, Castiel whispers, “Oh, Dean. I would be so happy to have a pup with you.” _

_ “Me too.” Dean feels a prickle behind his eyes and tries to blink it away. Dean Winchester does not cry during sex!  _

_ “My Dean. My omega,” Cas continues to murmur as he moves his hand to stroke Dean’s aching erection. “My true mate.” _

_ The moment Dean hears Cas’s last phrase, a thrill runs up his spine and his climax hits him hard. Castiel bites down on Dean’s shoulder and thrusts his knot into His omega’s throbbing hole, locking them together.  _

_ Cas continues to soothingly caress Dean’s belly and whispering praises into his ear. Once their breathing settles and they relax against each other, Dean begins to drift back into sleep. _

_ Dean’s groggy mind thinks he hears his alpha murmur, “Love you.” He answers the only way he knows how, with a content purr. Castiel’s harmony of deep, rumbling purrs is music to Dean’s ears and soothes him further into sleep. _

Dean is startled back to the present by the sound of purring. He lets out an amused huff when he realizes it's his own content purr. Just thinking about this morning has a goofy grin plastered to his face. 

Then it hits him. He’s in love with Cas. Dean’s in love with his mate. He tries not to let the irony of that statement deter him.  _ When in the hell did this happen?  _ He thinks to himself. 

He tries to remember all the reasons he was so angry with Cas. Dean is still irritated that Cas is best friends with Meg and that he left at the beginning at Dean’s heat. Those things pale in comparison to all the things that Dean’s come to appreciate. Dean loves how Cas interacts with the pack’s pups, how Cas puts the pack above his own needs, how the alpha takes into consideration every single member of both packs, and how he treats Dean with love and respect. Cas went so far as to change their vows and let Dean take the lead during his entire heat. His alpha is special.

Dean thinks he should be scared or panicking, but all he can think of is searching through the house and finding Castiel to tell him.

Dean knows his alpha is in the middle of a pack meeting right now. Dean should be there but Cas said he'd fill him in later so he could rest. His heat did just finish last night. Yet another thing to love about Cas, the alpha is always trying to take care of Dean. 

His face has a giant smile on it when Dean decides to go find his mate, council meeting be damned. He pulls open the door and is assaulted by the smell of jasmine and he flinches. In front of him stands Meg. 

“Hey Dean-o, we gotta talk,” she says as she walks past Dean. He feels his hackles rise knowing an omega is in his space.

“What’daya want?” He blurts out. The sooner she talks, the sooner she’ll leave.

“I just thought you’d want this,” she says as she hands him an envelope with his name on it. He knows immediately it's another message from Cain. He snatches it from her and tears it open to read it. 

 

_ Poughkeepsie. Meet me at the barn.  _

 

This is bad. It means he needs to tuck his tail and run to a Winchester meeting spot. This is really bad. Dean’s scent turns rancid and Meg shoots up from her seat on their bed.

“Easy there, Dean-o. If I really irritate you that much I'll just be on my way.” Meg turns to walk out the door but a strong grip makes me stop.

“I need a favor.” He turns fully towards her. “Promise me you won't tell Cas about this.”

“He's my best friend.” Meg looks at him like he's grown a third head. It irritates Dean enough for him to grow angry. He growls and bares his teeth.

“And he's  _ my  _ mate. I have to take care of this so no one gets hurt. You  _ won't  _ tell Castiel about this. Got it?”

Meg’s eyes go wide with the display and she vigorously nods her head in acceptance. 

Dean calms himself. He levels Meg with another stare. “And please take care of him while I take care of this,” he whispers. “Please Meg. I gotta know he's gonna be okay while I take care of some business.” Meg is about to question him but he keeps trekking along before she can get another word in. “Please don’t let him chase after me,” he whispers.

“Okay. I promise.” 

He lets go of her arms and stalks over to his closet. He sprays himself with scent blockers and pops a scent blocking pill for good measure before walking out of their room and finishing making preparations for his absence. 

Once everything is arranged as best as time will allow, Dean goes in search for Cas. He finds his mate in the pack garden, one of Cas’s favorite places. 

Dean allows himself a moment to look and memorize his mate. Castiel is kneeling in the dirt, wearing a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. The color makes his eyes look unearthly blue. The sun is shining behind him in a way that make him look like he’s glowing. Cas looks like an angel in this moment. Dean doesn't know when he’ll see Cas again and hopes to engrave the details into his head. Dean takes a deep breathe and steels himself with a mask.

“Cas.”

Castiel turns and his face morphs into a glorious smile. His chest constricts knowing what’s about to happen and Dean has to remind himself that he has to do this. He has to protect the people he loves, which includes Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says in his gravelly voice. 

“We gotta talk,” Dean says with as much conviction as he can muster up. Cas just looks at him expectantly so he continues. “I can't do this anymore.”

The smile on Cas’s face crumbles. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I need some time away. Alone.” Dean adverts his eyes because he can't stand to see the look on his mate’s face. “I just need some space to think.”

“Dean, you can't mean that. We just talked about having a pup together.” It hurts to have to lie but Dean presses on.

“Cas, you can't hold me to what I said during my heat. I'd say anything to get a knot.” His mating bite throbs, almost like it's calling him out on his lies.

“Dean. No. You can't do this. I love you,” Castiel’s voice cracks as he says the last sentence. Dean can't stops one tear from becoming too much and falling down his cheek. He feels the walls coming up and he prepares himself for the last blow. Dean hates himself but he has to push forward.

“That's your problem, Cas. You love me but I don't love you. I can’t love an alpha that doesn’t know how to take care of their mate.” Internally, Dean cringes and knows this is the worst blow he can hit Cas with. His inner omega is weeping while simultaneously cussing him out for saying such things to his mate. Dean for once agrees with his hindbrain.

Castiel doesn't hide his tears. He looks completely broken and Dean’s the one who did this. This is all Dean's fault. Cas nods his head. “Okay,” he whispers. “Can I at least send someone to check and make sure you're okay?”

“Sure,” Dean says. Then he turns and takes off in a run into the woods. He lets the tears fall now that the alpha can no longer see his face. He lets out all of the heartbreak and despair he feels. Dean curses himself and prays Cas will find it in his heart to forgive him someday. 

The sky opens and starts to pour down and Dean can't help but think the clouds are crying for his mate’s broken heart too.  _ How poetic, _ Dean thinks sarcastically. He feels like his whole world is about to crumble and falls to his knees. He's hyperventilating and his hands are shaking. Dean scents the air and his chest hurts and his breakfast threatens to make an appearance. The air smells just like his mate. His mating bite throbs painfully reminding him further of his transgressions.

Dean lets himself have this moment to freak out. Once he's calm enough to stand, he looks ahead and finds himself at the outskirts of his old village. He's about to walk out from the tree line when he sees two figures in the middle of the square. One is bound and passed out. The other appears to be looking straight at Dean. A chill runs up his spine when he realizes who these people are. His Dad and Yellow Eyes.

The noise and smell of the rain covers up the arrival of another presence. From behind Dean, a hand clamps over his mouth, covering it with a cloth that smells of chemicals. His vision blurs and his head feels like he's going underwater. The last thing Dean sees before everything goes black, is Azazel putting a bullet in his father’s brain.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel is numb. He stares at the point in the forest where Dean disappeared. He watches as his mate grows smaller and smaller, until he can’t see Dean anymore. 

At some point, Cas’s knees give out. He kneels in the dirt of his garden. He stares. The words that Dean said play on a loop in his mind.

_ I don’t love you. I would say anything for a knot. I don’t love you. I can’t love an alpha that can’t take care of me. I don’t love you. _

His eyes continue to pour. The sky opens up and starts to pour alongside him. Cas doesn’t know what to feel right now. He can’t process anything. He’s frozen.

Castiel’s hands begin to shake and he’s breaking out in a cold sweat. His inner alpha starts to pace and thrash feeling his mate’s rejection. Yet Castiel can’t make his body move from its place in the mud.

“Cassie! What the hell are you doing out here?” someone yells above the rain. Castiel can’t find it in himself to look over. He needs to keep his eyes on that one space, Dean’s space, in case his omega changes his mind. 

He’s startled when arms come around him and he’s encompassed in a hug. Castiel wishes he could find comfort in it, but it’s all wrong. This person is small and smells of caramel apples. His omega is tall and hard and smells of campfire and honey whiskey. Everything is all wrong.

“Cassie, we need to get you out of the rain and inside. Let me take care of you.” Castiel can feel more tears trickle down his cheeks. He remembers saying those words to Dean. Look how that turned out.

Whoever has found him brings him inside up to his room. Once Castiel enters, he’s catapulted out of his dazed state. He scents the room. It smells obviously of his own smell mixed deliciously with Dean’s, but there’s also a faint trace of jasmine and it raises his hackles. Castiel’s alpha hindbrain is ready to rip the throat out of someone who may have helped push his mate away. He can feel his alpha begin to take over, before it can overwhelm him, his nose is thrust into someone’s neck.

After take a sniff of  _ omega, family, calm, _ Cas begins to regain function. His body and mind are on a rollercoaster of emotions and he’s not sure what to do, but he doesn’t want to think anymore. He bursts out of his room and goes to find Meg.

Finding her is easy. Cas doesn’t even bother knocking before walking right into her home and stalking through the house. Meg is pacing in her kitchen. Her head shots up when she senses him approaching and the look of surprise and fear on her face lets Cas know she knows something.

“Tell me what you know, Meg,” Castiel barks out, using his alpha voice.

Meg steps back and bares her throat in total submission. Cas’s hindbrain growls in satisfaction. “I’ll tell you everything. Just calm down, Clarence.”

“Calm down? Calm down?” Cas paces. He can’t sit still. His inner alpha is pleading for him to hurt the person in front of him. “Dean is  _ gone _ . He left!” his voice begins to sound hysterical and shaky. “My fucking  _ mate _ left me and I  _ know _ you have something to do with it. So I won’t ask again.”

“Balthazar gave me a note to hand off to Dean. Once I gave it to him, he started getting ready to leave.” Cas watches her carefully as she continues, trying to scent any deception. Meg’s eyes shine with unshed tears. “Cas, I have a bad feeling. I think it might have been a trap. I think the Hellhounds are going to use him to get you to give over the pack.” Meg’s scent is spiked with panic and grief. Some of the tightness in his shoulders and chest began to loosen. Castiel could feel a teeny tiny spark of hope blossom.

“Okay,” he breathes. “Okay. We need a council meeting right now. Round everyone up.”

Castiel turns on his heels and walks out of Meg’s home. He immediately runs into Gabe who smells of panic and worry. 

“What’s going on, Cassie.”

Cas’s irritation spikes. “I’ll explain this for everyone. Once. Gather a council meeting.”

Cas doesn’t wait for a response before walking towards his own house. He sits down in his dining room and wills himself to calm down. He’s pack alpha and needs to acts as such. Everyone is depending on him, especially Dean.

Sam sits down beside him with a giant grin on his face. “Hey, Cas. Congratulations on scent bonding. I could smell the difference as soon as I sat down.”

That hurts. Just another reminder that his mate is away and in possible danger. He can feel his body responding to what it thinks is rejection. More shakes, more cold sweats, more nausea. Cas has to work hard to focus.  _ ‘I haven’t been rejected!’ _ He shouts at his inner alpha who responds with more whining.

Once everyone is seated around the table, minus Dean and Balthazar, Castiel clears his throat and tells them his devastating news. Dean is gone and and in danger.

The emotions floating around in the room range from panic to anger. Cas allows them their moment of process before he takes control of the room once more.

“Any word from Balthazar?” Castiel asks the group. He feels dread in his stomach but needs confirmation. 

“He’s the one who initially had the note for Dean,” Meg offers. 

“Can I see the note?” Sam asks. Meg nods and hands it over. Castiel is thankful that his friend thought to keep it.

Everyone waits for Sam’s reaction. His brows furrow in confusion and his scent matches. 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Sam finally speaks. “It’s like someone thought they knew our code words but didn’t know how to use them.” Sam sniffs the note before continuing. “It smells like Cain, but the words don’t match. Someone wanted Dean to think Cain sent this so he would go to our village alone.” 

“Shit, that’s what I was afraid of,” Meg murmurs. 

“I hate to say this but I think Balthazar is the mole, Cassie.” All eyes turn towards Gabe while he speaks up. “I saw him running towards the woods right before I found you in the rain. I didn’t put it together until now.” Castiel can smell more worry and some remorse in Gabriel’s scent. 

Castiel stands and looks each person seated at the table in the eyes. He needs his people to see his determination. “We  _ will _ get Dean back. We are also taking care of Lucifer and the Hellhounds once and for all.”

There’s another rustle of confusion and commotion. Gabe stands up. “Lucifer? He’s the Hellhounds pack alpha?”

“Yes. Cain let us know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It was my burden. But now, with our packs united, we can take care of this for good. Let’s hammer out a plan of attack.”

Castiel has had his own inside people feeding him locations, and he’s confident he knows where his omega is. He’s thankful for the input Bobby and Sam give. Between everyone there, they come up with a straightforward plan to take care of Lucifer and rescue Dean in one go. 

As everyone leaves to make preparations, Castiel grabs Meg’s elbow, stopping her before she leaves. She looks up at him, waiting for him to say what he needs to say.

“I need a favor.”

Meg searches his eyes and must find what she’s looking for. She nods her head, “Okay. Whatever you need.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean slowly regains consciousness. He keeps every muscle still and his eyes closed. He doesn’t want his captor to know that he’s awake yet. Dean can tell he’s tied to the chair he’s sitting in. Dean knows they’ve used silver bindings, his hands and legs burn where they’re tied. 

Dean scents the air. He can smell faint traces of burnt toast and he knows Cas’s right hand man was in on his capture. 

If Dean sniffs hard enough, he can smell distressed alpha, warm apple pie, and just barely, he can smell his own scent. He hears someone else breathing and he just prays it’s Cain and not someone malicious.

Dean slowly opens his eyes. The room he’s in is dark. There are no windows. The only entrance being a door to his right. In front of him lays a large greying wolf, who appears to be unconscious. Dean’s heart rate spikes with anxiety when he recognizes the wolf as Cain.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispers to himself. Lucifer must have figured out that Cain was helping Dean. Dean starts feeling light headed as his thoughts turn dark. He hates himself so much right now. First he broke Castiel’s heart so the alpha wouldn't put himself in danger and now he’s gotten Cain hurt. 

As his thoughts continue to spiral into self hate, the door opens. A small dark haired wolf saunters in. Dean’s eyes widen and his stomach flips. He bares his teeth in anger.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He growls.

The wolf shifts and standing in front of him is a very naked Meg. She pulls a small white pill out from beneath her tongue and walks towards Dean.

“Take this.”

“What is it? What are you doing? You’re supposed to be taking care of Cas!” He stops to look into her eyes before whispering, “You promised, Meg!”

Meg demeanor changes so quickly it makes Dean’s head spin. She smells of irritation and a hint of protectiveness. “I  _ am  _ taking care of Clarence! By making sure your dumbass stays alive! Now shut up and take this damn pill so they won’t be able to smell the bun in your oven!” She stalks up to him and shoves the small pill into his mouth. 

Dean swallows it down. He stares at her for a moment as the words begin to register. Too many emotions zip through his head at once: fear, joy, surprise, unease, nervousness, elation, terror. His inner omega purrs at the thought of carrying his mate’s pup. Dean the human on the other hand, is terrified of what Lucifer might do to them.

“Shit! How did this happen?”

Meg smirks, “I think we both know how pups are made Dean. Clarence smells all scent bonded and gross to me now that you two have shared your cycles together.” Dean’s inner omega preens hearing he’s staked his claim on his alpha. 

“Shut up, Meg,” he groans feeling his face flush. There’s no way he’s discussing this with her. “Do we have a plan?”

“Of course, Dean-o. Save your strength because tomorrow we make our move out of here. If we get separated, remember the names Crowley and Ruby, they’ll be able to help.”

“What about Cain?” Dean asks nodding his head towards the unconscious wolf. “We’re not leaving him behind!”

“He’s okay. Lucifer has him sedated with a liquid silver concoction. We might have to carry him out but once he’s out of here he should be fine.”

With that, Meg shifts back into her wolf form and leaves the room. Dean is left to contemplate all of the new information that’s been dumped on him.

*******

Castiel checks and double checks his weapons. He’s carrying two specially made guns with silver tranquilizers instead of bullets. He also carries a real gun but that’s just in case of emergencies. He really hopes he won’t have to use it.

While his inner alpha screams for blood, Cas prays they can do this with as little bloodshed as possible. The plan is to tranq anyone they come across. Crowley will take care of them once everything is said and done. It will be his job, as new pack leader of the Hellhounds, to handle punishment. 

Cas’s pack is divided into two units. Half are here with him, hiding just outside the warehouse that is holding Dean and the pack alphas. The other half is located at the rear exit to take care of anyone who tries to run. It’s a few minutes before midnight as Cas wait for Ruby to give him the signal. 

He sees the repetitive on and off flashing of a flashlight and knows it’s go time. He signals to the people around him and they slowly make their way forward. In front of the entrance there are two wolves that Charlie easily tranqs from a distance. He’s thankful she’s here to help rescue Dean. She moves forward to their electric box and plays around with different colored wires and switches. He watches until she gives him the go ahead signal. 

Cas hears the door lock switch open and slowly opens the door. In front of him is Ruby who puts her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. 

“There are two rooms to the left. The first one you come to is where Lucifer is keeping Dean and Cain. The second room to the right is Lucifer’s office, where your father is. I’ll start gathering everyone who’s on our side now.”

Castiel nods as Ruby is turning and running out the door he just came in from. He turns to his left and starts making his way towards the room Dean is in. His heart starts to pick up speed the closer he gets to his mate. When he’s right in front of the door, a loud bang and a grunt comes from his right. He pauses and steps back to see what’s going on. A gunshot rings out and Castiel’s feet are moving before his brain even registers what’s going on.

He bursts into the room to find a beaten Meg and Chuck. Lying at their feet, with a bullet in his head is his brother. Lucifer is dead and based off the gun in Chuck’s hand, he was the one to kill him. Castiel rushes in and takes the gun out of his father’s hand. Meg limps forward and grabs Castiel in a bone crushing hug.

“Clarence,” she cries. “We have to go. We have to grab Dean and get the hell out of here.”

Castiel nods and looks to his father. Chuck wears a look of disbelief and panic. 

“Father,” Cas tries to pull his father’s eyes away from his brother’s body.

Chuck’s eyes slowly lift to meet Castiel’s. His father’s eyes shine with unshed tears and his voice is barely audible when he says, “I had to do it, Castiel. I had to make sure the pack was safe. I had to protect my family. He was hurting Meg and he said he would never stop. He said he’d kill Dean in front of you. I had to stop him,” Chuck’s voice cracks and the tears begin to freely fall. Cas lets go of Meg and pulls his father into a hug. 

“We have to go Father.” 

Chuck nods his head and Meg pulls him through the doors. 

Castiel hesitates until Meg growls at him, “Let’s go, Clarence. Take care of your family and then we are getting the hell outa here!”

Meg and Chuck limp and stumble through the front entrance where he knows Gabe is waiting to take care of any medical needs.

Cas steels his emotions. He’s not sure what he’s going to find behind the next door, but he prays that Dean is okay. 

The door opens to a small room where his mate is tied to a chair and a large wolf is lying unconscious on the floor. Castiel rushes in and falls to his knees before Dean. Dean’s head is laying limp on his chest and Cas’s heart drops. 

“Dean! Dean, open your eyes.” Cas has never seen a more beautiful sight than those green eyes staring back at him. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Dean! Are you okay?”

“Cas,” Dean sobs. Cas quickly unties Dean from the chair and helps him up. Dean stumbles at first but quickly finds his balance. “We have to bring, Cain. We can’t leave him here!”

The alpha quickly goes over to the large wolf and hoists him onto his shoulders in a fire fighters’ hold. The wolf is heavy and Cas grunts in exertion. 

They make their way out of the room and back into the main hallway. They come across another guard that Castiel easily takes care of with his tranq gun. They are just reaching the door when the whimpering sound of his omega makes Castiel stop cold. 

Castiel slowly puts Cain down and turns around to find his old right hand man, Balthazar, holding a knife to Dean’s throat. Castiel is so livid he sees red. He bares his teeth and lets out a grizzly snarl.

“Uh uh uh, Cassie. Wouldn’t want to make me accidently knick your precious little breeder here would you?” Balthazar sneers with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare, Balthazar!”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’d really rather not hurt anyone.”

“Then what the hell  _ do _ you want?” Castiel demands. His skin itches to fight the threat to his mate but he determinedly keeps his inner alpha in check.

“I want your pack. I propose a trade. I’ll give you back your omega in exchange for the title of pack alpha. Simple.”

“No,” Dean says. This whole time, Dean has kept a cool head. He’s looking at Cas and the alpha gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Too many things happen all at once. First, Dean stomps down on Balthazar’s foot causing the beta to lose his balance. Second, Castiel pulls the trigger to his emergency gun, putting a bullet right between Balthazar’s eyes. And last, the knife Balthazar was holding is wedged right into Dean’s side. 

“No!” Castiel yells as he runs forward to catch his omega. His inner alpha is kicking and screaming to protect and save his mate and Castiel is inclined to do just that!

“Cas,” Dean murmurs in his arms. “I love you, Castiel. I’m so sorry for all those things I said. You have to know I didn’t mean them. I love you, alpha.”

“No! You don’t get to do this now! You’re going to be fine! Once we get out of this, once you’re okay, then you can tell me all of those things. Then you can apologize!”

Dean’s lips lift at the corners in the slightest way at the alpha’s words. “Okay,” he whispers as his head starts to fall onto Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas lifts Dean into his arms and walks out the front door, praying Sam and Gabe are nearby. “Stay with me, Dean. You gotta stay awake. Dean, I love you. Please be okay.”

Dean lifts his hand and places it on Cas’s cheek. The last thing Dean says before he passes out is, “Cas, make sure to save our pup.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Shooting pain lances through Dean’s stomach. The sound of a gunshot rings through the room and Dean’s ears begin to ring. His hand instinctively goes to his belly as he wishes for his baby to be okay. When Dean looks down, his hands are covered in red and his heart sinks.  _ This is it, _ he thinks.

Castiel is suddenly there, gripping him tight. Dean has to tell him sorry, tell him the truth. Cas deserves to know he’s loved before Dean can’t tell him anymore. 

Cas tells him that this isn’t the time for apologies. Once Dean is better, then he can apologize. Dean does his best to smile at his alpha. Dean isn’t delusional. A stab like this is most likely fatal. There’s something humming in the back of Dean’s mind. Something essential he needs to relay to Cas. Dean is getting frustrated trying to think. His world is starting to get fuzzy as his vision blurs. Black spots begin to appear around the edges.

Dean can feel that he’s in Cas’s arms. He leans forward and tries to scent his mate one last time but he can’t smell anything. He can’t tell if it’s his inner omega or actually him that begins to whine. He remembers he’s carrying Castiel’s pup. He reaches his hand forward and places it on Castiel’s face so the alpha will know what he says is important. He tells his mate to save the baby. It’s an obvious choice in Dean’s mind. The baby is much more important than him. It’s essentially the reason that the two of them are even mated.

Dean closes his eyes. He’s relieved he was able to relay his message and he deserves a little nap. No more pain, no more heartbreak, no more confusion; just unadulterated darkness.

***

The next time that Dean opens his eyes, he’s back in their village. At least he thinks so. He hopes so. There are a few people standing above him. It’s hard to see anything because of the blinding light above him. He can smell the metallic smell of his own blood. It makes his stomach sour and he turn his head and vomits.

Gabe is there. Dean can see his mouth moving but he’s not registering any words. Fear begins to grip his chest. His breathing speeds up and it feels like someone is standing on his chest. He can’t take in enough air and he starts to panic. 

Gabe puts a mask over his face and the air that’s forcing itself into his lungs taste strange. Dean can’t think about it further because his vision begins to swim again. Soon enough he grows tired and falls back asleep.

***

The next time Dean starts to wake up, he’s alone laying in a bed. He’s surprised when he realizes it’s his own bed. He tries to turn his head but his body is just too tired. Dean scents the air and is brought immense peace when he smells fresh rain and mud. It makes his heart sing. His inner omega is rejoicing to know his mate has been here, watching over him.

The calm and peace of knowing he is alive and safe pulls him back into a deep sleep. He dreams of a little girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and a face full of freckles. She’s perfect and Dean prays that she’s real and okay.

***

Dean can hear breathing close by. He registers someone gripping his hand. He carefully open his eyes. To his left is Castiel sleeping mostly in a chair, but with his forehead resting on the bed. Their fingers are intertwined. 

Dean inhales the smell of his mate, He can’t stop the smile from showing up on his lips, even though his mate smells stale, like he hasn’t showered in awhile. Cas also smells worried and distressed. Dean tries to shake the dark feelings that it’s his fault his mate is upset. Everything is going to be okay now.

Other smells start to invade his nose. He scents Sam, Gabe, and Charlie. Looking down, Dean notices he’s in the middle of a homemade nest. He’s surrounded by clothes and blankets belonging to people he knows and loves. His chest warms. His mate has been taking care of him in every way he could. Dean’s never felt so loved in his whole life. He can’t let another moment pass without telling Castiel how he feels.

He squeezes Castiel’s hand to try and wake him. The alpha groans in his sleep but otherwise continues sleeping. Dean smiles. His mate will never be a morning person.

“Cas,” Dean croaks. He wonders how long he’s been asleep for his throat to be so dry and gravelly. “Alpha, wake up.”

Cas raises his head and Dean’s breath catches at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes. Cas just stares at Dean for what seems like far too long. Then the alpha blinks and it’s like he’s just realizing what he’s seeing isn’t a dream. 

Castiel frantically stands up and leaps into Dean’s arms, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

“Shit, Cas. Get off me. You’re freaking heavy,” Dean grunts.

Castiel is off of him just as quickly. He sheepishly says, “My apologies, Dean.” He begins to kiss Dean’s face all over. He kisses Dean’s forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, neck. Anywhere he can reach.

Dean begins to laugh and pushes Cas’s face away. “Don’t make me laugh, dude. My stomach hurts still.”

Cas’s smile falters only slightly. “I’m sorry but I’m just so happy you’re awake.” Dean can smell it. Cas smells of sweet alpha happiness and joy. Dean hopes he can smell this for the rest of his life.

Dean reaches out and grabs Cas by the front of his shirt and pulls their lips together. Cas’s lips are chapped, probably from sitting here for too long but Dean couldn’t give two shits about that. He’s alive. They’re both okay. 

“Castiel, I’m sorry for everything. I love you so much,” Dean didn’t realize he was crying until Cas wiped the tears away. When Dean looks up, Cas’s eyes shine right back.

“I love you too, Dean. Love you so much. I was so afraid you weren’t going to make it. I don’t want to even think about what I’d do without you.”

Dean grabs the alpha’s hand and pulls him down next to him on the bed. He leans his head on Cas’s chest and they hold each other tight knowing they almost lost this before it even started. 

Dean’s not sure how long they sit like this, just smelling and holding each other. Eventually, Dean’s concern and curiosity gets the better of him.

He clears his throat and begins asking, “So what the hell happened? Is everyone okay? What happened with Lucifer? Oh, shit! Is Cain alright?”

Castiel grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls Dean’s nose into his throat. Dean takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He loves the smell of his mate even more now that their scent bonded and he can smell faint traces of campfire mixed with his mate’s rain and mud scent. It’s perfect.

“It’s okay, Dean. Everything is okay.” Cas begins to traces patterns into Dean’s back as he continues to talk. “Crowley has taken over the Hellhound pack. It’s not conventional for a beta to lead a pack but he has the confidence and tenacity to take care of things. Our packs have an agreement and will no longer be at war with each other. Cain is fine. Once he woke up, the first thing he wanted to know was if you were okay.”

Dean’s lips lifted slightly, “Sounds like him. Worried about other people when he should be worried about himself.”

Cas huffs. “He’s not the only one,” he says as he tightens his arms. “Lucifer and Azazel are both dead. We won’t have to worry about them ever again. We’re safe, Dean.  _ You’re _ safe.”

Dean takes a moment to process all of this. “What about Balthazar?”

Cas’s scent suddenly turns acidic with rage and slight amounts of sadness. “You don’t have to worry about him, Dean.”

Dean gets the meaning loud and clear. He grabs onto the alpha’s hand and squeezes in a way he hopes is reassuring. There’s one more question he needs to ask. He’s terrified of the answer and has left it for last. He’s not sure he can handle the answer.

“Cas,” Dean whispers as he looks up into blue eyes. “What about...” he lets the rest of his question go unfinished as his hand lands on his stomach. 

Cas smiles and it makes Dean’s heart do a little flip. “The pup’s okay, Dean. Gabe was able to stop the bleeding and patch you up without hurting the baby at all. Everything is okay.”

Dean feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. Tears of joy threaten to spring from his eyes. “Oh, Alpha. I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Omega. Me too.” Cas begin to run his hands through Dean’s hair and the omega respond with a content purr. “Sleep now. Everything else can wait until you’re better.” He punctuates the statement with a kiss to Dean’s forehead.


	13. Epilogue

Dean waddles towards Cas from across the banquet hall after talking with Cain. The two have gotten even closer since getting back to the village. Cain has stepped up and been the father figure Dean needed and Cas can’t help but love the alpha for loving Dean. 

After the death of John, Sam became the alpha of his pack. Instead of going back and to their village, he surprised everyone and decreed that their packs should remain integrated. He quickly became Castiel’s trusted right hand and Sam’s thriving in his position. 

Now, watching his mate walk towards him, Cas can’t get enough of Dean. The way Dean is all round and pregnant makes his inner alpha want to howl for joy and brag of his manhood. Dean on the other hand has had enough. His due date was last week and he’s getting anxious to meet their little one. Dean looks stunning in his green dress shirt that hugs his beautiful baby bump. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. He takes a quick sniff of his omega. Castiel is going to miss the happy smell Dean’s pregnancy is omitting. 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and squeezes him tight. The belly gets in the way but they make it work. “I love you, alpha.”

Every single time he hears those words it feels like the first time. His heart soars and he knows he smells obnoxiously happy. “I love you, too.”

Ellen appears next to them. “Hey lovebirds,” she greets.

“I think you’re confusing us with those two,” Dean says as he points to Anna and Charlie. “It’s their party not ours.” Today is the mating celebration for Anna and Charlie. They’ve been scent bonded for months now, but Charlie was nervous to take the big plunge. After some heavy ‘chick flick moments’, they finally made the decision to mate. Castiel is incredibly happy for his sister. Not only did this merger bring him the love of his life it also brought his sister’s mate.

“Yeah, yeah. Those two redheads have been putting this off for too long. It’s about time they finally mated,” Ellen says with a unconvincing frown. Everyone knows that Ellen is a big ol’ softie just like her mate, Bobby. 

“I tried to warn her about mating with a red head. Now their kids have no chance at having a soul.” 

Castiel jabs Dean. 

“Hey! Go easy, I’m pregnant here!” Dean says waving towards his belly.

“Which is one of the reasons I stopped by,” Ellen says before they can bicker further. “You feel like having those babies anytime soon?” Castiel was almost positive Dean was carrying more than one pup with how large his omega was but he knew better than to mention that!

“Is that a fat joke, Ellen?”

“Nope! I just got my money riding on twins.” 

Castiel cringes. Dean’s not supposed to know about the pack pool going on.

“What? What money? Are you seriously taking bets on my pup?” Dean’s scent gives away his annoyance. 

“Well yeah. We have a pool going for gender, number, pounds, length, and when your labour will start.”

Dean’s eyes shoot over to Castiel. Cas’s face warms in embarrassment. 

“Please tell me you’re not in on this.”

“Umm, well,” Cas starts but can’t get much further as Dean grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the door. “Where are we going?”

Dean turns around so quickly, Cas gently bumps into his belly. “When are you betting that I go into labour?”

Cas looks down at the ground and runs his hand through his hair. “Tonight?”

Dean grabs his hand and starts pulling again. “Then we need to get out of here,” he says firmly.

“Wait, Dean. What are you doing?”

Dean finally stops and looks at Cas. “Well, Cas,” a grin starting to grow on his face. “There’s something I’ve heard can start labour and I’m more than willing to give it a try.”

Castiel is still confused until he scents the beginning smell of aroused omega and slick coming from Dean. “Oh, OH! Okay, I’m willing to try.”

Dean throws his head back and full on laughs. “Of course. Now come on, little alpha.”

They walk as quickly as possible to their house and make their way upstairs to their room. As soon as the door is closed, Castiel is pinned against it with a arm full of omega. Cas begins to unbutton Dean’s shirt as Dean does the same to him. Pants quickly follow.

Once they’re both down to their boxers, they hurry to get into bed. They lay on their sides facing each other as they lazily make out. Castiel is starting to feel his need and eagerness skyrocket as he scents more slick pouring out of his omega. 

“Dean, you’re so perfect. Smell so good.”

“Son of a bitch!” Castiel stops everything and looks at Dean whose face is scrunched up in pain.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Dean continues to breathe until his face slowly smooths out back to normal.

“Well, I guess that worked better than we both expected,” Dean says with a chuckle.

“What are you talking about, Dean? What’s going on?”

“Well, my water just broke. I’m going into labour.” 

***

Cas might have won the bet on when Dean’s labour was going to start but Ellen won the bet for twins. That night they welcomed Emma and Ben Novak into the world. Life was good. They even went so far as to say it was perfect. 


End file.
